


New Years Day

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Timari January 2021 [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Timari - Freeform, Timari January 2021, Timari Month 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Cass poked her head through the common room’s doorway, surprised to see that Dick had managed to have everyone over at his apartment.To be honest, Cass thought he wouldn’t be able to get everyone under one roof. Then again, this was Dick, everyone’s favorite person...well, almost everyone’s.“Cass, so that's where you’ve been.” Kate said from behind her, Cass turning to see her ‘aunt.’ “This is your first time, isn’t it? Celebrating New Years, that is.” Cass nodded at that.She honestly didn’t know what to think about this “New Years” celebration Dick wanted everyone to be a part of, how excited he was to be able to greet the new year as a family.It was just another event that only marked the end of a year and the beginning of another. Why celebrate it?-For Timari January Day 1: New Years Day
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	New Years Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally the New Year! What other way to celebrate than to write for Timari January 2021? :D  
> Enjoy!

Cass poked her head through the common room’s doorway, surprised to see that Dick had managed to have everyone over at his apartment.

To be honest, Cass thought he wouldn’t be able to get everyone under one roof. Then again, this was Dick, everyone’s favorite person...well, almost everyone’s.

“Cass, so that's where you’ve been.” Kate said from behind her, Cass turning to see her ‘aunt.’ “This is your first time, isn’t it? Celebrating New Years, that is.” Cass nodded at that. 

She honestly didn’t know what to think about this “New Years” celebration Dick wanted everyone to be a part of, how excited he was to be able to greet the new year as a family. 

It was just another event that only marked the end of a year and the beginning of another. Why celebrate it?

Cass snapped from her thoughts when Kate chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright Cass. Don’t think too hard about it. Just enjoy yourself. Perhaps you’ll understand then.” 

Cass nodded, watching as Kate walked away to join the others. 

She watched as she sat diagonally from Bruce, Selina and Alfred, the quartet of adults observing the other “supposed” adults and children. 

“Grapes? Why would you wish using grapes? They don’t hold any magical power.” Damian asked as Dick handed him a bowl with 12 grapes in jt. 

“Good question. Why grapes?” Duke asked no one, proceeding to just eat them. “Why not star fruit?”

“I-I actually don’t know.” Dick shyly confesses, deciding to just leave the grapes at the center of the coffee table for people to just grab. 

“It actually started as an advertising tactic for farmers to sell their grape harvests in the 19 century in Spain.” Jason said, eyeing his own bowl of 12 grapes. “Later on in the early 20th century, the grapes symbolize good luck, so the people started to eat them after the start of a New Year in hopes of having good luck.”

“In other words, wishful thinking and superstition?” Stephanie asked. 

“Yup.” Jason munched on a few grapes. “ there are a few people who additionally do it to ward off evil.” 

“So just superstition.” Duke clarifies. “What a waste of good grapes.”

 _“-can believe it! There’s only five minutes left until the new year!”_ The woman on the television screen squealed, capturing everyone's attention. The screen then switched cameras to show the packed street of Times Square, hundreds -if not thousands- of people waving at the camera as it panned around them. 

“Does everyone have their glass of champagne?” Dick asked, watching as everyone lifted their glass. “Babs, I thought you didn’t drink?”

“And neither does Tim, Damian, Duke and Steph and yet you still have them one.” Dick started to panic at that. 

After all, they’re still minors, even if by a few months away from being either 21 or 18. 

“Damian, Duke, Steph, Tim! I need those- wait. Where is Tim?” Dick asked. 

“Wait, he was invited?” Jason asked. 

“Of course I did! He’s part of the-“

_“Three minutes left!”_

“Well, too late to ask him to join us. We'll just have to greet the new year without him.” Steph said. 

“His lost.” Damian added, keeping a grin to himself. 

_“One minute!”_

“FaceTime?” Dick asked, the family ignoring him as they intently watched the woman on the screen beginning to count down. 

Cass watched Dick panic around while the rest of the family continued to watch the television. 

She noticed Bruce and Selina signal her to come closer, which she did, the two of them pulling her to sit in between them. 

Cass fidgeted a bit, adjusting to the affection. 

_“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!”_

“Are we really-“

“ _Five! Four! Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Happy New Year!”_ The lady announced, hugging her news partner. 

“Happy New Year.” The family said in unison, lifting their glasses in sync before everyone took a sip. Of course, a few idiots chugged it down. 

Or at least attempted to. 

As soon as Jason had chugged half of his champagne, he sputtered about, Babs chuckling in the back while Duke and Steph tried to help him. 

“Todd. How dare you waste-“

“Replacement.” He wheezed out, pointing to the screen. “He’s-“ he then began to cough. 

Everyone turned to look at the screen wondering what he meant because there on the screen were just couples kissing. Tim wasn’t-

“Well you look at that.” Selina said with a grin. 

“Is he serious?” Duke asked, burying his face into his hands. 

“Apparently so.” Steph grinned. 

There, the farthest corner of the screen was Tim, or rather, Red Robin kissing a girl who wore a hoodie that resembled Red Robin’s. Midnight hair peeled from out of the hood and she wore a red domino mask. 

“Did anyone know he was going to do this?” Kate asked. Everyone turned to Alfred. 

“Master Tim only told me he was visiting his girlfriend. He never told me he was going to pull this stunt.” Alfred took a sip of his tea. “But we should congratulate the chap. He may not be celebrating with us, but at least he’s celebrating the New Year with someone he loves.”

_-How it happened-_

Tim was double checking his list, making sure he had everything before heading downstairs. 

Despite Dick wanting everyone over at his apartment to spend New Years Eve together, Tim already had plans, plans he had arranged weeks prior. 

“Master Tim. Are you heading out?” Alfred asked him, Tim taken aback by Alfred’s...lack of a suit. “Master Tim?”

“Sorry Alfred. It’s just...I’ve never seen you out of a suit so...it suits you.” Was all Tim was able to say. Instead of his tidy and fitted butler suit, Alfred was wearing a very...grandfatherly outfit. 

White shirt, gray cardigan, brown jacket and a dark gray pair of slacks. A pair of loafers and a flat cap sealed the deal. 

“Well, Miss Marinette gifted me this jacket this Christmas. I thought I would wear it for this occasion. The inner pocket is my favorite detail.”

Alfred showed Tim the inner pocket, the pocket having different swirl embroidery. But upon a closer inspection, each different colored thread was a different family member’s name. Tim’s name was embroidered in a steel blue. 

“What a very Marinette thing for her to do.” Tim said with a smile, beaming at her talent. That’s when he remembered about where he was heading. He took out his phone and fought a scowl when he realized he was running behind schedule. 

“Judging by your scowl, I’m guessing you’re late to where you’re heading to.” 

“I am a bit behind schedule. But I’ll manage.” Tim said, shifting the bag on his shoulder. He didn’t know why, but something told him to say it. “I’m going to New York to meet up with Marinette. We've been planning this for a few months and thought we should meet up for New Year’s Eve. We’ve got a few places in mind and we’re hoping everything-“

“It’s going to be fine.” Alfred assures Tim, not once mentioning his rambling. “Now go. You wouldn’t want to make Miss Marinette wait any longer, now would you?”

Tim nodded, saying goodbye to Alfred and running to catch the nearest cab to get to the nearest bus to take him to New York. 

After a two hour trip, Tim stood by an odd mechanism trapped inside an acrylic case. 

He wanted to make sure where he was headed before leaving the 42 St Port Authority. After all, he had only been to Times Square a few times in his life. 

“Tim!” Marinette called out, Tim looking up from his phone to see Marinette running up to him. 

A grin grew on his face as he caught Marinette, twirling her. 

“Hey. Aren’t you half an hour early?”

“Maybe you're just late.” Marinette grinned. 

Tim sighed at the Into the Spiderverse reference until he noticed her outfit. 

She was wearing a red dress, the most obvious piece, but it was her wrap cape that caught his attention. The front piece was red in color while the rest of the cape was black. But it was the hidden accents of gold and the single golden robin crest at the center that intrigued him the most. 

“Is that-“

“A Red Robin inspired outfit?” Marinette grinned. “Yes, yes it is. After all,” Marinette leaned over Tim’s ear. “He’s my favorite.” She purred, fighting off a giggle when she saw Tim’s face red from ear to ear. 

“We should be on our way.” Tim managed to say, leading Marinette out the building and onto Edge Tower. 

* * *

The duo went on their mini date at Edge Tower, Marinette not surprised when she found out that Tim rented out the entire place for the hour. 

Marinette ran up to the edge of the balcony, not believing how high up they were. While Ladybug was able to get up on high places like this with ease, it was a whole different experience as Marinette. 

She leaned into the cold air, a smile across her face as the wind blew. 

“You’d think you’d get used to things like this.” Tim said, as if reading her mind, leaning against the rail right next to her. 

“But no matter how many times you see the same view, it’s always breathtaking.” Marinette replied, turning to face him. 

“Just like you are.” Tim enjoyed the way Marinette flushed red, causing him to chuckle. He tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear. “How about we take a picture to remember this?”

And so they did. 

* * *

The thing with it being New Years Eve, all the places were packed, even otherwise empty food courts and the edge of the Hudson River. 

After a while, the two ended up heading back to Times Square, a decision they soon regretted. 

They ended up being caught in the swarm of people who had been camping in the area for a day...or two...or three…

One of them thought they had already been there and allowed them to slip through and by the time the duo realized that they were being pushed further deeper into the area, it was too late for them to get out. More people started to gather around them, the area packed to the brim with New Yorkers and tourists alike. 

Seeing as they were stuck there, Marinette and Tim decided to make the best of it and went along with the crowd, waiting for hours until a few minutes were left before the start of the new year. 

“Hey Tim.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m...I’m kinda glad we decided to meet here today.”

“So do I. Although, I do feel guilty for not telling Dick that I wasn’t going to be able accept his invitation to spend the eve with him and the rest of the family.” Tim confessed, Marinette giving his hand a squeeze. 

They remained like that for a while before Tim turned to her. 

“Marinette, there’s something I have to say.”

“What is it?”

“I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for being by my side this year.” He heard someone say that there were three minutes left. He cupped her face between his hands. “Thank you for being part of my life.” 

As Tim leaned forward, Marinette stopped him, Tim wondering if he did something wrong. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Tim. I think you’re forgetting something.” Marinette said, placing a domino mask over his eyes and one on herself. “There. Now the press won’t be bothering you tomorrow.”

“The press? Why-“

“Tim. How did you forget that you're the CEO of Wayne Enterprise? Seriously, how can you forget that?” Marinette huffed. 

It was then that the two realized that the crowd had begun to count down. 

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“Should we pick up where we left off?” Marinette asked, letting out a yelp when Tim brought her closer to him. 

“Six! Five ! Four!”

“Let’s.” Tim’s said, leaning forward towards Marinette. 

“Two! 

One!”

Their lips met. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”


End file.
